A hero and villain in love TMNT
by Dancintune
Summary: The turtles meet a girl named Erica who is a kunoich. She is suddenly captured by the purple dragons, taken to the shredder, locked up in his dungeon, and she and Xever fall in love with each other. But they keep their love a secret. Please review.


The turtles were out on a stakeout. They saw someone fighting the foot clan. He or she was winning. "Do you think we should help him?" Donnie asked. "I guess we should. Come on." Leo said. They jumped in and helped. They beat the foot clan. "Are you ok?" Raph asked. The person removed the mask. It was a girl. She was very pretty. She looked about 16 years old. She had long brunette hair in a braid, hazel eyes, and pale skin. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for your help. I appreciate it." She said. "Your a girl?" Mikey asked. "Uhhhh yes? Is that a problem?" She asked, very confused. "No no it's not a problem, ma'am. We just didn't expect you to be a girl." Raph said. "Ok?" She said. "I'm Leonardo. These are my brothers, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. What's your name?" Leo said. "I'm Erica. I've heard of you." Erica said. "You have? Did you tell anyone else?" Donnie asked. "No. I thought you guys were hiding so I kept it a secret." Erica said. "We really appreciate it." Mikey said. "I have been doing research on mutants and mutigan. I have retro mutigan right here." Erica said. She held up a bottle full of it. "Wow. Your really smart." Donnie said. "Thank you." Erica said. "Maybe we can hang out sometime." Leo said. "That sounds like fun. How about tomorrow?" Erica said. "Sounds good to me." Raph said. "Well, see you then." Erica said. She flipped over the building. "She's cool." Mikey said.

The next night, Erica put her hair in a side bun with a butterfly hair pin. She put on a white fitted tank top with silver glitter and a black belt, a denim jacket, black jeans, and black flats. She went down to the sewers. "Hey Erica." Raph said. "Hi Raph." Erica said. They went to the lair. "Erica, what's up girl?" Mikey said. "Hi guys." Erica said. "Who is this?" Splinter asked. "Sensai, this is Erica. Erica, this is our master Splinter." Leo said. "Pleasure to meet you, Erica." Splinter said. "You too." Erica said. "Hope your hungry. We're having pizza giozas for dinner." Mikey said. "I've tried those. They are awesome. Mr. Maricomby makes them for me." Erica said. "Awesome. Let's go." Leo said. "I'll call April and Casey." Donnie said. "Whose April and Casey?" Erica asked. "Our friends. They are humans just like you." Mikey said. April and Casey went to the lair. Casey saw Erica. "Well, hello. Whose the babe?" Casey said. "April, Casey, this is our new friend Erica. Erica this is April O'Neill and Casey Jones." Leo said. "Hey. Nice to meet you." Erica said. Casey gave her a flirty look. They went to Maricomby's. They walked in to see the purple dragons. "Who are the doofuses?" Erica asked. "The purple dragons. They think they own the streets around here." April said. They fought the purple dragons. Fong got ahold of Erica. "Your coming with me, sweetheart." He said. "Sweetheart?" Erica said. The purple dragons left with Erica. "We have to save her." Casey said.

* * *

><p>At the shedder's lair, Fong threw her in front of shredder. "Who is she?" The shredder asked. "She was with the turtles." Fong said. "Really?" The shedder said. He went up to her. "We can use her as bait for the turtles. Bradford, Xever, take her to the dungeon. I want her unharmed." Shredder said. Xever looked at her. He started to feel something inside him that he never felt before. He and Bradford took her to a cell. Erica took off her jacket and the hairpin, releasing her hair to the side. She held her legs together and started to cry. Later, Xever came to the dungeon. "Hello." Xever said. "Leave me alone." Erica said. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just saying hello. The name is Xever. What's your name?" Xever asked her. She looked up at him. "Erica." Erica asked. "Beautiful." He said. "Thank you. Your accent is very intriguing. Where are you from?" Erica asked. "I'm from Brazil. But it is nothing compared to you the sight I see here." Xever said. Erica blushed. "Smooth. Tell me, How is a nice fish like you working for a guy like shredder?" Erica asked. Xever looked down. "In many ways, it's all I have ever known. At a young age, I learned one very important rule. You want something, you take it. I was the best thief until one day my luck ran out. They would of let me to rot in that jail. Fortunately, the owner of that briefcase found my skills quite useful. He employed me for the foots dirtier jobs. Mostly, I like to get a job where I get to crack skulls. Enough about me. Tell me about you." Xever said. "Wow. When I was first born, my mother died. My father thought i should start to learn to defend myself. So, I started to learn the art of ninjutsu. I always enjoy fighting ninjas. But my father died last year in a car accident. I managed to take care of myself though." Erica said. "I never thought I would meet a kunoich with your beauty and your personality." Xever said. Erica blushed again. "I have something I think you will need." Erica said. She pulled out the bottle of retro mutagen and took out a syringe. "Is that retro mutagen?" Xever asked. "It is." Erica said. Xever took out a few drops with the syringe and swallowed it. Suddenly, he started changing. He was human again. Erica thought to herself "Wow, he's cute." He was so happy to be human again. "How can I ever thank you?" Xever said. "Let me out of here." Erica said. "Done." Xever said. He unlocked the cell. She was free. She kissed him and escaped out the window. Xever felt his lips. One thought came into his mind. "I'm in love with her." The shredder came down to the dungeon. "Xever, your human again." He said. "She did it for me. She also managed to escape. She has the stealth, strength, and moves of a true kunoich. But I will hunt her down and bring her back here if you allow me." Xever said. "Very well." The shredder said. He left.<p>

The turtles were on their way to save her, until they saw her on the roof, writing. "Erica! You escaped!" Leo said. "Yeah. I did. Don't ask how." Erica said. "Are you ok? Anything broken?" Donnie asked. "No I'm fine. I'm not hurt." Erica said. "Good. We should take you to the lair." Mikey said. They all went back to the lair. The next night, the began training. Erica pinned Raph down. "I can't believe it. She beat Raph." Donnie said. "Yamet." Splinter said. Erica helped Raph up. "Erica, you are very strong and talented. How long have you been training?" Master Splinter asked. "My whole life. I have learned a lot. I know the challenge to ninjutsu is to not be competitive." Erica said. "Very impressive. Training is over." Splinter said. Erica left the turtles and went to find Xever. She saw him with the purple dragons. She hid behind the water tower. When the purple dragons left, she saw Xever by himself. "Hi." She said. He turned around. "Hey. You look nice." Xever said. "Thanks." Erica said. They sat together on the building and looked at the sky. "The stars are pretty tonight." Erica said. "The most beautiful stars are in your eyes." Xever said. Erica looked him. He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

><p>For 3 months, Xever and Erica were together. No one suspected a thing. One night, the turtles went to Erica's apartment. Erica was brushing her hair. "Hey. You look nice." Leo said. Erica had on a plain off the shoulder black shirt, white capris and black flats. She had on a black velvet scarf, a black beret, diamond earrings, and silver bangles on both wrists. "Thanks." Erica said. "Why are you all dressed up. I mean you look pretty but why?" Donnie asked. "I just like to dress nice. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I'll catch up with you guys later." Erica said. "Where are you going?" Raph asked, suspiciously. "Just hanging out with a friend. See ya." She said. She went out the window and climbed up the fire escape. "Ok, just relax. He likes you and you like him. There is nothing to worry about." She said to herself. "Hello, Erica." Xever said. She turned around. "Xever. Hi." Erica said. They hugged. "You look beautiful." Xever said. "Thank you." Erica blushed. "I have something for you." He said. He pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a flower charm. "Its beautiful." Erica said. Xever put it around Erica's neck. "I'll never take it off. I have something for you too." She said. Erica pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was a pin with a raven holding a vine. "I love it." Xever said. He put it on. "Why were you so nice to me when I was locked up in that cell?" Erica asked. "Because when I look at you, I see an angel. And sometimes I wonder if this angel has ever been kissed." Xever said. Erica blushed. Xever stroked her hair, leaned in, and kissed her. She kissed him back. The turtles and the foot clan saw the together. "What is she doing? It's Xever. He's the bad guy. Let's get him." Raph said. "Xever is so dead. Get her." Razar said. They all jumped in. "Foot clan, Razar, and Xever. I must be dreaming." Raph said.<p>

They all fought each other. Before it was over, Razar scratched Erica in her arm causing her to pass out because of the blood loss. "NO!" Xever said. He picked her up. "How could you?!" Xever said. "Why do you care? She's with the turtles." Razar said. He and the foot clan went back to shredder's lair. Xever sat there with Erica in his arms, crying. "I'm sorry, Xever. I wish there was something we can do." Leo said. "I love you, Erica. With all my heart." Xever said. "I do have some medicine in my lab. We'd better take her there fast." Donnie said. They took her back to the lair and Donnie found something to help her. He took a bottle of medicine, rubbed it on the scratch, and all they could do is wait. Xever stayed right next to her the entire time. Suddenly, she started waking up. "Erica!" Xever said. He hugged her. "She's awake!" He said. Everyone came into the living room. "What happened?" Erica asked. "Razar scratched you in your arm, you lost a lot if blood, and you passed out. Donnie gave you some medicine." Leo said. Erica hugged Donnie. "Thanks Donnie. I'm very lucky to have a family like you." Erica said. They all hugged each other. Xever joined the turtles side so he can be with Erica. "Erica, I love you." Xever said. "I love you too Xever." Erica said. They kissed.

THE END


End file.
